Love And Lust Hold Little Company Together Nowadays
by Name Forbidden
Summary: A selection of rather smutty one shots that revolve around our favourite basketball boys!
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing – Aomine x Kise**  
_

The sun was beginning to set lower in the sky as the day slowly came to an end and the evening started to take over. The streets were emptying, people going home to their families or on their way to work. Kise ran through the town as fast as his tired legs could carry him, weaving around people that were idly strolling down the streets, his heavy sports bag hanging over his right shoulder.

He rounded the corner, heading for the now empty basketball courts where he had been summoned by his former team mates for a brief meeting before they all went head to head against each other in a few days' time. He skidded to a stop, bending over and resting his hands against his knees as he caught his breath, looking around the area until he spotted the rainbow of different hair colours that belonged to the Generation of Miracles, all sitting around a small bench off to the side of the courts.

"Hey! I'm so sorry I'm late; we had a tiny bit of a problem at work. The photographer had to rush out somewhere but she left the camera behind and my assistant had already left for the day and so I had to pack everything up myself and take the camera home with me so no one could steal my pretty face." Kise babbled on as he made his way over to the others.

"You're too late now; we've already finished our discussion." The menacing voice came from the small redhead sitting close to the center of the group, he looked up at the blond, his eyes darkened with annoyance and a smirk graced his lips, "The next time you dare to show up late when I want to speak with you, you won't have a 'pretty face' worth the effort of being stolen."

Kise's face paled and he let out a small cry, reaching up his hands to cover his face as if hiding it from the smaller boy who had just addressed him. He squeezed his eyes shut behind his hands, feigning fear, "How could you say such a thing to a model, Akashicchi!"

"Akashi-kun, I don't think it's nice to tease Kise-kun like that, you know how he can get." Kuroko made his presence known to the others and they all flinched away slightly at the shock of only just noticing him. He turned his wide blue eyes towards the redhead and waited for a reply.

Akashi sighed and stood from the bench, "I guess you're correct Tetsuya, I shall let it slide only this once." And with that, he turned on his heel and began to walk away, in turn, dismissing the rest of them from their short meeting.

Kise slumped down on the now empty bench, he let his arms fall to his sides and let his head fall back as he watched the sky, "I'm so tired, wah, I wanna go home." He whined to himself, yet too lazy to move from his position, "but seeing as I'm here already though, I might as well practice a bit."

Loosening the slim black tie around his neck and popping the first few shirt buttons open, he unzipped his bag and dug out the basketball that was buried close to the bottom. Dribbling the ball slowly, he made his way towards the hoop, stopping before getting too close and jumping from his spot, arms raised above his head as he threw the ball with a quick flick of his wrist.

He twirled on the spot in his own little celebration at making the shot with ease, bending down and scooping the ball back up into his hands for another go. He stopped though and glanced towards where he had left his belongings, hearing someone shouting something at him.

"What the hell Kise! What kind of photo shoot was this! Have you seen these pictures! What the actual hell did they make you do! You look like some kind of porn star!" Aomine was sitting on the bench by Kise's bag; he held the heavy black device in his hands and was waving it around recklessly above his head as he continued to shout across the courts at Kise, who was standing there completely dumbfounded. It then came to Kise's attention just what his old friend was ranting about; dropping the ball he sprinted over to the taller boy and snatched the camera from his hands.

"Ah! Aominecchi, you shouldn't be looking at those! Just how much did you see?" Switching the camera off and hiding it behind his back, he kept his eyes on the ground and biting his lip in embarrassment, half not wanting to hear the vulgar response from the pervert friend of his.

"I saw enough to know what you trim the hair down there an-" His words were silenced by a hand being pressed over his mouth, Kise's eyes were wide and a heavy blush danced across his cheeks. It was true that he had taken part in a graphic photo shoot for an adult magazine that was being newly released; despite being underage he took the job because he was going to be paid extra for it. He was photographed wearing nothing other than an oversized black button up shirt but he never thought that Aomine would have been so perverted as to look closely at the details.

"You can't tell anyone about this okay? Promise me, Aominecchi!" Kise's eyes were wide and pleading, he didn't want any of his friends to find out because he knew that they would most likely never allow him to go to another photo shoot again without any of them being present to watch over him like a babysitter.

Aomine placed one of his own tanned hands over the pale hand that was clamped over his mouth, he peeled it away and kept hold of the hand, pulling Kise roughly so that the blond stumbled and fell against his chest, "I'll keep this a secret but only on one condition." He breathed into the other male's pierced ear, making him shiver, before capturing soft lips with his own in a harsh and hungry kiss.

Kise's eyes bugged wide as he began to try and wriggle his way free of Aomine's grasp, but long tanned arms weren't giving the blond any room for escape. Keeping hold of Kise's hand, he snaked his free arm around his waist, locking him tightly against his chest in an unbreakable hold. Whimpers of protest were muffled against Aomine's lips and Kise gave a small cry, his mouth opening slightly as he felt teeth nibble at his bottom lip. Accepting the invitation, Aomine's skilled tongue slipped into the blond boy's mouth, stoking against his tongue as if trying to coax a response from the other.

Kise squeezed his eyes shut, his body unwillingly reacting to the kiss much more than he expected it would, and he felt hot despite the cold evening breeze. His back arched and he used his free hand to push against Aomine's shoulder as he felt a large hand slide up the front of his shirt and rough fingers brush over one of his nipples, teasing it softly. The kiss broke and both boys stared at each other through half lidded eyes, "A-aominecchi…" The blond whispered.

"Mmmmm, Kise….blow me." The darker haired boy whispered in return, blue eyes drowning in lust and the need for release. He watched in slight amusement at the range of emotions that played out across the blonds face; shock, fear, uncertainty, trust and finally landing on pure lust and the thrill of performing such an act in such a public place.

Kise slowly slipped to his knees, never dropping the eye contact he held with the other male. He hooked his finger in the waist band of Aomine's basketball shorts and lazily pulled them a little ways down, just enough to reveal the large bulge that lay waiting for him inside tented underwear.

Teasingly, he leaned forward and took hold of the waist band of Aomine's underwear between his teeth, tugging them down with a little effort just enough to allow the hardened length to spring up into the open air. Aomine shuddered, his eyes slipping closed for just a moment as he imagined what it would feel like to be inside of Kise's hot mouth, though not needing to imagine for much longer then a second.

A husky breath left the tanned boys lips as the blond between his legs took the leaking tip of his member between his soft lips, giving the organ a gentle experimental suck before flicking the tip of his tongue alone the slit, causing Aomine to thread his fingers through Kise's light hair and push down a little. Kise took the hint and opened his mouth wider, swallowing down as much of Aomine's length as he could manage, his tongue pressed flat against the vein that ran down the underside of the tanned organ.

Aomine shuddered, his breath leaving him in short gasps as he watched his friend swallow him, watching as Kise began to bob his head up and down the slick hard length of his member, his amber eyes half lidded in bliss as he performed the act.

"Ah, Kise…. So hot, inside.. So damn…good." Hearing this being said only boosted the blond male's confidence and he did what Aomine thought would have been impossible. Kise opened his lips a little wider and pushed forward, stopping when his nose was buried in navy blue curls at the base of Aomine's errection. The tanned boy drew out a long moan as he watched the scene below him, feeling the tip of his member begin to leak as it hit the back of Kise's throat.

It then came to Aomine's attention that the blond was pleasuring him without the use of his hands, part of him began to wonder where Kise's hands were and what they were doing, before a soft moan vibrated along his length, the sound coming from deep within the blond boys throat, which only confirmed Aomine's suspicion that Kise was in fact touching himself whilst also being busy using his hot mouth to its full potential.

Lust filled amber eyes glanced upwards to meet half lidded blue ones, the view mixed with the knowledge of Kise's other actions sent Aomine over the edge, "I'm gunna…" a heavy groan left his mouth as he felt his insides begin to tighten. Kise pulled back, letting the wet member slip from his mouth with a 'pop' as Aomine released his load, dirtying the models flawless face, one of his eyes closed to prevent the thick white fluid from dripping into it and a faint blush spreading across his cheeks.

Finishing himself off and releasing into his own hands, the blond brought his stained hand to his lips, his tongue darting out to lick up his own mess, his one open eye focusing on Aomine's reaction as the dark haired boy stared and licked his lips at the sight between his legs, "Damn, you're too sexy Kise, now I'm hard again, time for round two?" A grin spread across his face as Kise nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: Murasakibara x Akashi**

Rain clouds cast a dark shadow over the streets and cold rain began to soak the ground below. The tall figure wandering endlessly around the town hugged the brown paper bag he held, tighter to his chest, protecting the precious contents that were inside it. Leaving his house without a jacket was a dumb move, he thought to himself, his thin white t-shirt sticking to his body uncomfortably and making him feel colder and colder by the minute.

He had wandered away from his friends again, being too absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that his friends were no longer with him as they had gone in the opposite direction. There was something familiar about the area he was currently in yet he couldn't quite place it, scanning the street signs, he picked up on the name of a street that he recognized.

Walking idly down the street, the back hem of his jeans were dragging along the wet ground and soaking up water with every step he took, the extra weight making them sag a little further around his hips. He pulled out his cell phone and flicked through the various contacts he had there until stopping on the one he wanted, dialling the number, he stood out in the rain and waited for a response.

"Yes, Atsushi?" The bored sounding voice questioned from the other end of the line.

"Akashi-chin, I got lost." A sigh came as a response from the other end of the line, followed by an expected short reply, "Do you see anything familiar?"

Murasakibara looked up at blinked at the building he was waiting outside of, "Yes, I'm outside your house, Akashi-chin." The call then disconnected without any given warning and the front door of the house was opened seconds later, the slim figure of a friendly red headed woman smiling from the doorway.

"Ah, Atsushi! Come on inside, you must be cold. Goodness, if I had known you were coming over then I would have been more prepared!" The woman gushed apologetically as she stepped aside to let the taller male enter, "Go on upstairs dear, Seijuro should be expecting you." She disappeared down the hall, leaving Murasakibara to make his own way up to his former captain's bedroom. Slipping off his shoes by the front door, he made quick work of the staircase, taking the steps in twos. Noticing the door was already opened for him when he reached the top; he entered the bedroom and was momentarily stunned when he was smacked in the face by a soft and warm towel.

"Thanks…" He muttered, setting his paper bag on the floor before sitting down beside it, his legs sprawled out across the small bedroom. After rubbing his hair as dry as possible and then leaving the damp towel draped over his head, he let his eyes glance around the tidy space before coming to rest of the figure sitting a few feet away from him.

Akashi was sitting with his back to his guest, perched on a desk chair with his knees brought up to his chest and tapping away at the computer keyboard that was situated in front of him. Murasakibara watched, taking note of how the smaller boy would give a soft sign in frustration every few moments and run a hand through his bright red hair. He was sure that it was his fault that Aksashi was annoyed, turning up without warning when the redhead was probably busy with something far more important.

"Hey, Akashi-chin. Sorry." He spoke up, his eyes a seeming a little sad at recognizing the trouble his stupidity seemed to cause people.

"What for, Atsushi?" The purple haired boy blinked in slight shock at having to explain something to Akashi that he thought would have been extremely obvious to him.

"Well, for showing up without asking first, I guess." He distracted himself by pulling the brown paper bag back into his lap, digging through its contents until finding the small box of pokey sticks he was hunting for. Pulling one out of the box, he nibbled on one end of it, looking towards the window at the rain outside, not expecting a reply to come from the other.

Akashi switched off his computer and swivelled his chair around so that he was looking directly at the taller boy sitting on the bedroom floor, his back slumped against the side of his bed as he stared at the window, looking as lost in thought as always.

"I never said it was causing me any trouble, did I? I'd rather you not make assumptions like that without me having said anything first." He watched in hidden amusement as purple eyes snapped back to where he was sitting, head tilting slightly in confusion and the nibbling on the candy stopping briefly before starting right back up again. Akashi smirked a little to himself, getting up from his chair, only to kneel on the floor beside his guest, watching those shocked eyes follow his movements closely.

He let his own eyes wander up and down the long body that was sitting beside him, taking in the view of the soaked white t-shirt that was clinging tightly to all the right places of Murasakibara's toned body, hugging closely to all the lightly defined muscles that could be slightly seen through the thin fabric. He took note of the jeans that were now hanging a little lower, showing off perfectly fitted underwear that had slightly damped in the rain.

"Eh..Akashi-chin?" Akashi snapped his eyes back up to meet purple ones, instantly thinking up an excuse as to why he was staring so intently at the taller boy's body.

"Please undress Atsushi, your clothes are soaked and you're making my floor wet. Leave them in the hamper by the door and my mother will collect them to be washed soon." He got up from the floor and moved to the bed, laying down and picking up a thick hardback book and opened it, beginning to read whilst waiting for Murasakibara to remove his wet clothes.

Murasakibara's eyes went back to the window, he noticed that it was beginning to get dark and if he left his clothes to be washed now then they may not be ready in time for him to leave in time to get home safely. Sucking in a breath, he decided to take his chances, not wanting to risk getting into trouble by refusing his former captain's orders. Standing up, he slipped his sticky t-shirt over his head and threw it across the room, the garment landing in the hamper almost perfectly before he began to remove the last of his clothes.

Deciding not to peek from behind his book, instead Akashi reached across the bed to the nightstand and grabbed the small pot of lip balm that he rarely ever used. Popping open the lid, he dabbed his finger into the buttery substance before coating his lips generously, the taste of chocolate sinking into his lips

He closed his book and placed it on the nightstand as he heard his guest taking his seat on the floor beside the bed once again. Murasakibara dug around in the brown paper bag once again, this time pulling out a bag of potato chips and tearing them open, but before he was able to eat even a single chip, the entire bag was snatched from his hands by the figure kneeling behind him on the bed.

"Akashi-chin, if you wanted some then you could have just asked." He tilted his head back, letting it fall back against the bed as he watched as the small redhead above him began to move closer. Akashi stopped, his face only inches from the bigger male below him which was upside down to him in this position, and he could feel the others sweet breath fanning across his face gently as he stared into purple eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now Atsushi, please react accordingly." Without giving his guest enough time to protest, he brushed his lips softly against Murasakibara's, knowing that he would be able to get a hint of the chocolate balm that he had coated his lips with only moments earlier. Pulling back slightly, he waited for whatever response he was going to receive. Murasakibara blinked in slight shock before moving from his position so that he was now kneeling on the floor, face to face with the smaller boy on the bed.

Leaning in, he pressed his lips against Akashi's, his eyes closing in content as he felt the redhead's lips move against his own gently, as if hesitant. He pulled away from the kiss and ran the tip of his tongue across the smaller boy's soft lower lip, earning a soft gasp from him, "Akashi-chin, you taste so sweet, just like candy." He stared at Akashi, the redhead's face carried a light blush and his eyes had become half lidded, the two different colours darkening slightly with such heavy lust after such a simple action.

"Did you like that a lot?" The purple haired boy questioned, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear for himself. The redhead pouted a little, an expression that was completely out of character for the normally serious and cruel boy.

"You idiot. I didn't tell you to stop. Keep going." Murasakibara smirked a little and leant forward, pressing his lips back to the chocolate flavoured ones that he loved the taste of so much. Akashi parted his lips a little and allowed his tongue to flick out against harsher lips experimentally; the taller boy parted his lips in return and pushed his tongue into the smaller boy's mouth hungrily and quickly won a short battle for dominance, shuddering at the sound of the seductive moan the came from the redhead.

Akashi reached his hands out, his fingers tangling themselves into the mess of purple hair, pulling closer the body that he wanted so badly. Without breaking the kiss, Murasakibara climbed up onto the bed, gently pushing the smaller boy down by the shoulders until he was hovering above the short length of the body now below him.

He broke the kiss, pulling away slowly, feeling Akashi begin to grind his hips up against the ones above him to cause some needed friction, rubbing their now painful errections together, "How far are we going to go?" He questioned, watching as the redhead began to wriggle out of his clothes below him, leaving them both now only wearing their underwear and in turn exposing just how much they wanted each other.

Akashi propped himself up on his elbows, spreading his legs wider so that they were on either side of Murasakibara's body with enough room for his hips to fit comfortably, he stared intently into purple eyes, "Take me." He ordered, his body feeling hot as he felt those eyes taking in his provocative form. His member began to leak as he heard a guttural moan leave the taller man above him as he leant down and attached his lips to the redhead's pale neck, Akashi let out a sharp gasp, feeling teeth begin to nip at the flesh and that rough tongue sooth the stinging pain of the mark he had just left there.

Falling back against the bed, he let his eyes flutter closed, feeling that same mouth begin to travel down his body, identical marks followed after every place his lips had been; across his defined colour bones and slim waist. A soft moan escaped his lips as he felt that hot mouth close in on one of his hardened nipples, sucking it gently and teasing the sensitive skin around it.

Murasakibara slipped one of his large hands into the tight underwear of the smaller boy beneath him, fingers wrapping tightly around the leaking member, eliciting several gasping moans from the redhead as he began to pump his hand up and down the length at a painfully slow rhythm.

"A-atsushi, stop with the teasing now. I-I've had e-enough of foreplay, just hurry up and do i-it already!" The purple haired boy released the tender flesh below him and glanced around the room, "Akashi-chin, do you have any lotion so I can prepare you?" He asked, watching the smaller boy shake his head as he unconsciously bucked his hips into the larger hand, his body craving more attention.

"Don't bother….. I'm ready, for you." Murasakibara nodded, not wanting to spoil the mood by disagreeing with his controlling former captain. Sitting up on the bed, he slipped his underwear off, the length of his throbbing member now fully exposed to the boy awaiting it. Hearing a sharp gasp coming from the redhead, he glanced down and noticed that Akashi was staring with wide eyes at the size of what was about to be inside of him. He bit his lip and swallowed hard, slipping out of his own underwear and feeling a little self-conscious that his own size seemed a lot less impressive when compared to his purple haired friend.

Leaning down, Muraskibara ran the flat of his tongue along the underside of Akashi's member, dipping the tip of his tongue into the wet slit, making the redhead moan sweetly and relax in response. He shifted the smaller boy so that his legs were now hooked around his waist, pressing his lips passionately against Akashi's in order to distract him from his next move, the head of his length breaking the first tight ring of muscle as he pushed himself into the smaller boy.

Akashi let out a pained cry, his eyes squeezing shut and his finger nails digging sharply into the much larger male's broad shoulders. He tried to relax his body and concentrate of the soft kiss he was being given, returning the gesture as best he could despite his body burning in fiery pain.

Murasakibara groaned from deep in the back of his throat against the redhead's lips, his body shuddering in almost painful pleasure as he felt the tightness of the smaller boy clamp down around his length as he continued to push until he was nestled completely inside. He kept himself still and continued his kissing with Akashi, until given the signal that he could move freely.

Akashi relaxed his hands from where they were beginning to break the skin of the taller male's shoulders, moving them to tangle back into the thick purple hair as he deepened their kiss, parting their lips in unison and slipping his soft tongue into the other's mouth, nudging his hips experimentally as if to test the current level of pain. The pleasure he felt instead shocked him and he choked out a moan into the taller boy's mouth.

Taking this as a sign that he was allowed to begin, Marasakibara began to gently rock his hips back and forth at a gentle pace, not wanting to cause Akashi any more pain than he was already in. The redhead however, began to gasp and pant softly, moving his hips in time with Murasakibara's movements to increase the sensation and coax the purple haired male to move more. In reaction, the taller one of the pair sped up his movements, using one hand to hold himself up above the boy by the shock of red hair and then using his other hand to clasp the smaller male's hip so that he could guide himself into a better angle.

"I love you… Atsushi!" The redhead cried out, overwhelmed by the level of pleasure he was receiving, the larger male's member hitting his prostate repeatedly as he changed his angle, resulting in the smaller boy arching his back and throwing his head back against the mattress as he blew his load all over his own stomach.

Feeling the muscles around his length clamp down tightly, Murasakibara followed with his own orgasm only moments later, filling the smaller boy to the brim with his release, panting heavily as his movements came to a standstill and the hands that were locked in his hair now falling limp back onto the bed.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, before Murasakibara removed himself from the redhead and rolled over to lay beside him on the bed, staring at the ceiling blankly as they both came down from their high. He blinked as he found himself beneath the bed covers and he turned to lay on his side, watching Akashi as he lay down to go to sleep, his back to the larger boy.

"Atsushi, I meant what I said," Murasakibara's eyes widened and a smile spread wide across his lips, "you belong to me now, do you understand?" He moved closer to the redhead so that he had the smaller boy cradled against his large chest, his arms wrapped loosely around the marked body.

"Mhm, I love you too, Akashi-chin." He whispered, feeling the soft rise and fall of the redhead's chest as they both drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: This one kinda got worse and worse towards the end because I wrote it at midnight on a college day, so I was COMPLETELY dead beat. BUT, reviews are welcome c;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing – Kagami x Kuroko**

It was late in the evening, and after a long afternoon's worth of triple training from the coach, Kagami had returned home to his empty apartment and collapsed for a well-deserved nap on the couch that sat in the fairly empty living room. He was just about to doze off, his body sprawled out across the shorter length of the couch, when he was abruptly brought back to life by the sound of his doorbell being rung.

"Urgh, who the hell comes calling at this time of night.." he muttered to himself, dragging himself up from the couch and making his way across the room to the front door. He opened it and stared blankly at the space before him, thinking that there was no one there and it was just the neighbourhood kids playing pranks on him again.

Suddenly, he found himself staring into the bright round blue eyes that were framed by a shock of black fur that belonged to the demon puppy he disliked so much. Leaping back into his apartment a few feet, his body then froze and his face turned into a mixture of shock and fear.

"Good evening Kagami-kun." Kagami's eyes rested on the short figure that he had failed to notice was standing in the door way, the dog in his arms now squirming to be released.

"Kuroko, get that thing out of my apartment!" Kagami all but yelled at the blue haired boy, the one that looked as if he could have been related to the stray puppy he owned. Kuroko didn't move from his spot in the door way, but bent down to place the puppy on the living room floor, allowing him to wander around and investigate the new space.

Kagami leaped back further and began to shake a little, all to Kuroko's amusement. He stepped into the apartment and shut the door behind him, watching as the small dog ran off to explore, "Kagami-kun, can Number Two live here for a while?" He watched his friend as he began to relax, knowing that the dog in question was no longer in the room with them.

"No, definitely no. I refuse. That deadly animal will never ever ever be allowed to stay here." Kagami slumped back down onto the couch, letting his head fall back and his eyes close as a yawn escaped his mouth, "So you can go home now Kuroko, unless there's anything else you want."

He frowned as he heard no response, he peeked his eyes open and in a matter of seconds he had scrambled from his place on the couch, the dog he hated now back in Kuroko's hands and was being lifted out so that it was able to lick at Kagami's face.

"But Kagami-kun, he likes you, see?! He loves you so much. LOVE HIM BACK KAGAMI-KUN!" Kuroko had a small pout on his lips as he continued to move closer towards his taller friend, the puppy still outstretched in his hands as it panted and wagged its tail at the new game.

Kagami turned on his heel, crossing the room in a desperate attempt to get as far away from his pursuers as possible. Despite his best efforts, he had managed to involve himself in a game of chase that seemed to never end, "Kuroko, stop it! Go away, put the damn dog down, stop!" Kuroko continued to chase after his friend despite his pleading, "He loves you though Kagami-kun, and he wants you to love him too. He's nice so you should try and love him! Look how cute he is!"

The game seemed to last for hours, the taller of the two already too worn out to be running around at this time of night. Collapsing in a heap onto the couch, Kagami called time out on their game as he tried to catch his breath. Putting the puppy back down onto the wooden floor, Kuroko perched himself on the other end of the couch, his face forming a pout as he waited for his friend to calm down.

"Why… Why are you doing this to me, Kuroko?!" The dark haired boy questioned, his voice becoming raised as he turned to glare at his short partner. His glare all but melted away at the sight of the pout on the boy's face, "Kuroko, don't make such cute faces, you're distracting me from being mad at you." He huffed and looked away.

Kuroko tiled his head a little, shocked at hearing that the redhead thought that way about him. Shifting closer on the couch, Kuroko added a little whine to his pouting; his eyes focused on Kagami, waiting for a reaction as he spoke, "I can't keep him with me for a while. He keeps trying to chase the neighbour's cat."

Kagami flicked his eyes over to glance at his blue haired friend before quickly looking away as a blush lightly tined his cheeks. He lent against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, trying to stop the indecent thoughts of his team mate from entering his mind, "Go find someone else to look after it." He muttered.

Realizing that just trying to be cute was not going to win his friend over, Kuroko moved a little closer and rested his hand on the other's thigh, slowly moving it upwards, "How about now?" He asked, expecting his hand to be slapped away and for the taller male to give in almost instantly and agree to his request.

"The answer is still no." The redhead replied, not moving from his position despite the hand now travelling further up his thigh and brushing past his crotch, moving towards his stomach. Kagami shook his head to give further emphasis on the answer he had just given, but Kuroko was determined to make his taller friend as uncomfortable as possible. Moving his hand further upwards, he slipped under the redhead's shirt and scratched lightly across the skin there.

Kagami's eyes fluttered open and a small moan left his mouth, his face darkened with a heavy blush, "Ah..Kuroko.." Kuroko's blue eyes widened and he glanced downwards, taking note of the large bulge that was now visible under Kagami's clothes. He pulled his hand away quickly and looked away, a light blush tinting his own cheeks.

Warm lips were suddenly pressed lightly against his, the light blush darkening as he realized Kagami was now kissing him. The kiss was only brief, lasting only seconds before Kagami had pulled away, his eyes focused on the smaller boy, waiting for a reaction.

"Well, that escalated quickly.." Kuroko muttered, biting his lower lip gently, his eyes glancing up to meet Kagami's reddish brown ones. The taller boy leaned in closer as if for another kiss, but stopped a few inches away, "You started it, Kuroko." He stated, before leaning in fully and capturing those soft lips with his own once again.

Kuroko allowed his eyes to flutter shut as he slowly began to move his lips against Kagami's, as the redhead deepened the kiss, running the tip of his tongue along Kuroko's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Kuroko breathed out a sigh into the other's mouth as he parted his lips, giving Kagami's tongue the permission to invade his small mouth.

Kagami pushed his skilled tongue into the blue haired boy's warm mouth, exploring the space there and stroking Kuroko's tongue with his own. The smaller boy shivered a little and blinked his eyes open as he felt the kiss end, feeling somewhat disappointed.

"Why aren't you stopping me from taking advantage of you..?" The taller male muttered, feeling a little guilty for not asking permission before forcing himself onto his smaller friend.

Kuroko shook his head and took the redhead's flushed face between his small hands, looking him right in the eyes as he spoke, "You're not taking advantage of me though, I like you Kagami-kun and I'm okay with doing things like this with you." He gave his friend a little but reassuring smile, leaning forward to place a peck on the taller boy's flushed cheek.

Kagami grinned and wrapped one of his long arms around the smaller boy's thin waist, leaning down to nibble at his pale neck as Kuroko's hands reached up to tug at the red hair at the base of his friend's neck. Kagami looked up to give his shadow a questioning glance before following his gaze downwards, noticing the twitching bulge that was restrained under Kuroko's pants.

Reaching down with his free hand, he tugged away the fabric that was concealing Kuroko's member and wrapped his large hand firmly around the length. Kuroko gave an embarrassed yelp, his face darkening with a heavy blush and his eyes squeezing shut as he felt the hand holding him begin to move.

Kagami wasted no time in pumping his hand along the length of Kuroko's errection, his lips finding his partner's once again as he initiated another passionate kiss. Against his will, Kuroko began to rock his hips in time with the taller boy's movements in an attempt to increase the friction. Complying with his partner's want, Kagami increased the speed of his hand, occasionally running his thumb across the leaking tip. Kuroko mewled softly into the redhead's warm mouth as his body began to heat up, he could feel an unfamiliar sensation begin to build up in the pit of his stomach and he broke their kiss abruptly.

His body shook with the force of his orgasm, the hot liquid spilling out into his friend's hand as Kagami's movements slowed. Releasing the seemingly spent member from his grasp, the redhead brought his hand to his lips, tongue flicking out to taste the liquid covering it experimentally.

Kuroko stared at the taller boy as he did this, swallowing hard as he felt his body react to the action. Slowly, he crawled into Kagami's lap, his thin legs straddling the larger male's hips and his pale hands resting against his chest, "Kagami-kun, more please." He muttered, biting his lip gently with embarrassment.

The taller boy chuckled, leaning forward a little, he began to trail light nips and kisses up and down the smaller boy's pale neck, careful not to mark him in any way. Kuroko's eyes fluttered closed and he started to lightly grind his hips against the redhead's still clothed ones and upon feeling this action, Kagami dropped his hands into his lap and shuffled his pants down to reveal his own leaking member.

He slipped the t-shirt Kuroko was wearing off of the body wearing it, tossing it to the floor somewhere, now leaving the small male naked before him. Trailing his tongue a little lower down the blue haired boy's body, Kagami then began to trace small circles around the tender skin of Kuroko's left nipple whilst one of his large hand began to tweak the other. He shivered, enjoying the sounds his smaller friend was making in his arms.

Kuroko lifted one of his hands to his mouth, placing three fingers inside; he began to suck on them, coating them with as much saliva as possible before reaching down with his now wet hand to search for his own opening. Noticing this, Kagami pulled away from the flushed skin he had been attacking and watched with wide eyes as Kuroko pushed a finger inside of himself, letting out a soft moan and his eyes became half lidded with pleasure.

"Kuroko…what-" Before he was able to finish his question, he was silenced by soft wet lips pressing against his own in a rough and desperate kiss. Kagami returned the gesture, threading his fingers through the thick blue hair as he once again deepened their kiss. Arching his back and letting out a sharp gasp of pain against his partner's lips, Kuroko inserted another finger into himself, now beginning to scissor his own hole in preparation for something that would be much bigger.

Kagami broke the kiss with a soft gasp as he felt a small hand wrap around his throbbing member, looking down, he watched as the smaller boy lifted his hips and moved himself into position, the tip of the redhead's length now poking at the first tight ring of muscles it would soon be encased in. He groaned deeply from the back of his throat, feeling tight heat clamp down around his member as Kuroko sat himself down slowly onto the length, until Kagami was fully sheathed inside of the small blue haired boy in his lap.

Noticing that his partner was shaking and his body tensed in pain, the taller male tried to relax the other, gently massaging small soothing circles into his hips until he was ready to move.

Slowly, Kuroko lifted his hips, his hands resting on the redhead's shoulders for support, before bringing his hips down in one swift motion. He let out a sharp moan, repeating the action multiple times, each time gaining speed as he settled into a rhythm that was soon matched by Kagami, as he began to rock his own hips back and forth, meeting the smaller boy on every thrust and in turn, increasing the pleasure for them both.

Kuroko arched his back as the taller boy's length began to aim directly for the small bundle of nerves that had the ability to make him see stars. Reaching his arms up, he tangled his hands into his own messy blue hair as he threw his head back with a soft moan, feeling the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach once again. He could feel Kagami's hands tighten around his small hips, a heavy groan leaving his lips as he released his load deep inside the smaller boy's body, his hips continuing to rock back and forth as he rode out his orgasm.

Feeling the warm liquid fill up his insides sent the blue haired boy over the edge, his body shook gently as his second orgasm of the evening erupted, this time splattering across his flat pale stomach and also staining the shirt that his partner had been wearing.

Falling limply into the larger male's chest, strong arms wrapped around his body as they both stayed unmoving until their breathing had returned to normal. Neither light nor shadow had ever been more aware of each other until this point, and neither one complained.

"I guess I'll look after that damn dog then, but only if you stay with me too." Kagami spoke through heavy breaths; his head nestled into his partner's shoulder.

"Okay, but Kagami-kun, you have to buy me a vanilla shake every day in return." Kuroko replied, a smile forming on his lips as he snuggled in closer to the body that held him.

**A/N: This one had been written a few days ago but my internet is blahh so I couldn't get online for ages~ BUT, I hope you like this one, I wanted to kind of bring across the idea that Kuroko may seem like an innocent little ball of cuteness but is actually rather sexy when it comes to sex and stuff. Idk, tell me what you think I guess! I tried to improve of my punctuation and spelling mistakes but if there are still some then I'm sorry o: it's probably because I'm super tired and stressing a lot from college stuff. I love all those of you that have reviewed and favourite and followed this story so far! Keep reading! I'm not sure if I want to do Midorima x Takao next or Kise x Kasamatsu? Tell me which one you'd rather see and I'll get right on with planning it! :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairing – Kise x Kasamatsu**

"Hey guys, you go on ahead, I'm just going back to grab something!" Kise called out to his team mates as they made their way towards the exit of the venue. Without waiting to hear the various goodbye's, he turned on his heel and began to make his way back towards the locker rooms, walking as fast as his weakened legs could carry him.

He came to a stop outside of the locker rooms the team had been using earlier, he pressed his ear to the door and heard muffled sobs and cries coming from the inside of the room, despite all the lights being off. Frowning a little to himself, Kise gently pushed the door open and slipped inside, blinking around in the darkness before spotting a blue clad figure on his knees and leaning against the lockers.

"Kasamatsu Senpai…" He muttered softly, moving further into the room and setting his sports bag down onto one of the benches. The sobbing paused and the room was left hanging in silence for a few moments, before a broken cry left Kasamatsu's lips and the sobbing started up again.

"Nonononono! Don't cry!" Kise knelt down beside his team mate, grabbing hold of his shoulders and shaking him gently, a slightly panicked look on his face as he tried to calm the broken boy beside him. The older boy shook his head.

"I made everyone work so hard… I pushed you to work even harder, to the point that you couldn't even move your legs Kise! And it was all for nothing, we couldn't even win!" He brought his fist up and slammed it against the metal lockers in front of him, doing more harm to himself then the structure.

Before so much as thinking about his actions, his body seemed to move all by itself, Kise grabbed a hold of the dark haired boy's face between his palms and slammed his lips against Kasamatsu's without having asked permission first. Blinking widely in shock, the tears instantly stopping their flow, the older male began to protest against the blonds lips despite the soft blush that had crept to his cheeks. He raised his fist once again, this time he swung at Kise, hitting the younger boy square in the side of his head with a soft thud.

"Kise! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" He glared at the blond, now slumped on the ground beside him, a hand holding the side of his head gingerly. To Kasamatsu's shock, Kise began to laugh softly as he sat up.

"Eh? I made you stop crying, didn't I?" Kise questioned, his head tilting to the side slightly as he stared at his elder. Kasamatsu huffed, his glare towards his team mate softening a little at the innocent look on the boy's face. He sighed and sat back, leaning against the bench behind him.

"I guess you did stop me crying Kise, well done." He half-heartedly praised the teen, as if he were praising a puppy in training; using the back of his hand he wiped away any of the remaining tears that were staining his cheeks, "Come on, and let's leave now." He motioned to Kise as he was about to get up from his place on the floor.

Before he had a chance to fully stand though, he was tackled back onto the floor with a yelp. His back pinned to the ground and Kise laying on top of him, he stared up at the blond, the blush creeping back into his cheeks again as he took notice of how close to each other they were.

"K-kise, what are you- No wait, GET OFF OF ME!" He squirmed under the weight of the younger boy that was pinning him down. Kise giggled lightly and poked at Kasamatsu's sides, making the older boy squirm and gasp between breathless laughter, "Really… Kise, stop. Please!" He panted.

Kise stopped his tickling and flashed his flawless smile, "Hey, Senpai, you're blushing!" He let out another small giggle before planting a kiss on the older male's flushed cheek, making Kasamatsu splutter and begin to squirm again in an attempt to escape.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Kise?! Let me go!" The tone of his voice, as well as the look he held in his eyes, both went from slight anger and confusion to poorly hidden embarrassment. His struggles for escape died down and he huffed softly, turning his head away from the blond on top of him in an attempt to hide his blush.

Kise grinned and leant his head down to nuzzle against the older male's exposed neck, before allowing his tongue to slip past his lips and trace a small trail along the flesh there. Kasamatsu gasped softly at the contact and shivered, his eyes slipping closed as he waited to see just how far his team mate was planning on taking this.

Hearing the gasp and realising that Kasamatsu wasn't trying to resist anymore, Kise came to the conclusion that he had been given the all clear to continue. He gave the skin of his elder's neck a few more laps with his tongue, before latching his lips onto the skin there and sucking softly, occasionally using his teeth to gently nip at the area, causing the blood to flow to the surface and form a bruised mark.

"Ah… Kise." The dark haired boy muttered as he drew out a soft breathy moan against his will. It felt wrong to him, to have someone who was younger than him take the lead and arouse him so easily, especially if that person was another male. Yet despite this, he couldn't bring himself to stop the younger male. Kise slipped his hand under Kasamatsu's shirt and ran his fingertips across the smooth skin of his stomach, making the older male shudder at the contact and unwillingly wiggle his hips as if to coax his team mate to touch below the waist line of his shorts.

Kise giggled softly and removed his hand from under the older boy's shirt before moving away from the boy completely. Kasamatsu stared over at the blond in confusion before his eyes widened as he watched as Kise began to remove his track pants as well as his boxers, leaving him standing shamelessly with his hardened member on show.

Kise reached out his hand to his elder and Kasamatsu gulped audibly, taking the blonds hand and getting to his feet, only to be pushed so that his back was now against the lockers and Kise in front of him. His breath hitched in his throat as Kise's fingers hooked into the waist band of his track pants, easing them down slowly before repeating the action with Kasamatsu's boxers. The blond moved forward, leaning heavily into his elder and grinding their errections together, a light moan leaving his lips.

Kasamatsu shuddered at the action and his breathing began to get heavier, he placed his hands on Kise's hips, holding him still so that he was unable to continue grinding. The younger boy tilted his head in confusion.

"Kise, I don't want us to have….sex." He muttered, a small frown forming as he muttered the last word. He caught a glimpse of something which resembled regret in Kise's eyes before the blond smiled at him, placing his hands against the older boy's clothed chest. The look Kise gave next was one that would make any woman want to fall at his knees, his eyes became heavily darkened with lust and his voice slurred sensually.

"Well then, how should I finish you off?" He licked his lips slowly as he stared at Kasamatsu, the older boy's member twitched in reaction and he almost regretted turning down sex from the blond. He swallowed hard and a heavy blush covered his cheeks.

"Just uh…" He struggled to find a way to say what he wanted from the younger boy without sounding too needy and demanding, "Eh.. Just touch me I guess." He sighed in defeat, grabbing a hold of one of Kise's hands on his chest and pushing it further down as if to make his intentions clearer.

Catching on to what his elder wanted from him, Kise wrapped his hand around Kasamatsu's length and began to slowly move from base to tip. Feeling too desperate for release to deal with being teased, Kasamatsu rocked his hips into Kise's hand in an attempt to increase the pace. Smirking inwardly at the older male's reactions, the younger blond began to move his hand faster, building up a steady rhythm and occasionally running his thumb over the slit which was by now leaking droplets of clear liquid.

The dark haired boy began to pant softly, his breath coming out in short gasps as he watched the hand that was working his member. He began to feel heat pool in the pit of his stomach and his body began to shudder gently as his orgasm built up, ready to explode. Letting out a low groan, he threw his head back against the lockers as he released into Kise's hand, the blond slowing his movements until coming to a stop and removing his hand to wipe it clean on his shirt.

Kasamatsu stepped past his team mate before quickly redressing his lower half and gathering his bag. He took a quick glance over his shoulder to see that Kise was doing the same before he made his way out of the locker rooms, leaving the blond in the dark by himself. Kise let his head hang as he tried to hold back the tears, he felt like a fool and was far too humiliated to consider facing his team mate again.

He sighed heavily as he reached into his bag for his phone, hearing it buzz with a text message. Pressing the button to read the message, his eyes widened in shock and a grin broke out across his lips.

_'Kise, sorry I left without saying anything, I was just embarrassed and a little confused. I didn't say no to having sex with you because I didn't like you or anything, I just wasn't ready yet seeing as I've never done anything sexual with another guy before. Maybe next time though, I guess I kinda really liked what happened today so, yeah. PS: Don't try and hide from me out of embarrassment or anything and YOU BETTER SHOW UP TO PRACTICE TOMORROW OR ELSE! – Kasamatsu.'_

**A/N: This one kind of really sucked, It took me forever to write because I kept getting really bad writers block every time I wrote a small section and had to leave it for a few days before coming back to try again. I've also realised that so far Kise hasn't had any bum fun! O: It's always only blow jobs and hand jobs. Poor guy isn't getting laid! Idk, I guess I just can't picture him having full on sex yet. SOON THOUGH. I'm planning another AoKise one that will have full sex! Yaya~ My next one should be a MidoTakao one for those who wanted it, I've just got to get my creative juices flowing a little more to get me started. There also will be a KiseKuro one soon but I'm thinking of leaving that one as a Halloween special and making it a little bit fun with them actually turning into their Halloween characters until the sun rises the next day – kind of thing. WHO WANTS TO GIVE ME IDEAS AS TO WHAT KISE AND KUROKO SHOULD BE FOR HALLOWEEN?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairing: Midorima x Takao**

The late morning sun came flooding in through the now opened curtains, the light falling across the figure that was curled up asleep in the bed. The figure began to groan as the light hit his face and he rolled over to glare through tired eyes at the unwanted wake up call. Feeling around in the bed beside him, he quickly realized that he was alone and he pouted to himself.

Throwing the bed covers aside, the dark haired teen rose from the bed before stretching, a yawn echoing around the room. Sniffing, he could smell food cooking from the kitchen, and so he quickly grabbed his school shirt from where he had left it the night before, slipping it on before making his way through the house to find the source of the smell.

He entered the kitchen and quickly found a certain green haired figure standing over the stove as he was frying up something quick and simple to eat. Takao smirked and slinked his way across the kitchen, leaning against the counter, "Hey, Shin-chan. You know we've been dating for a while now.. When can we have sex?" He asked bluntly, he had been wondering this for a while now; their sexual acts never went further than either a hand job or the occasional oral performance – in which Takao would always be the one performing.

"Shin-chan, are you listening?!" He frowned a little after his first question received no response. He turned to glare at his lover, noticing that he had his ear phones in and was most likely listening to today's horoscope readings.

He pouted and went to move across the room to seat himself at the small dining table, flinching a little as the cold chair stung his bare legs some. He lay his head down atop the table as he waited for his lover to acknowledge him and serve the food. Within a few more moments, Midorima was sitting at the other side of the table and a plate of food was in front of both boys.

As they began to eat, Midorima - who was now earphone free - pushed his glasses up his nose a little as he spoke around his food, "I've changed my mind, we're not going out anywhere today."

Takao glanced across the table at him in surprise, "What about today's lucky item?" He questioned, more playing with his food than eating it. They had previously arranged a trip into town considering it was a Saturday and they had no school, and they also had a day free of practice.

The green haired boy shook his head, "I already have my lucky item for today, so there is no need to leave the house for any reason, I have nothing I need to buy."

Takao blinked and continued to stare at the taller teen, "What's your lucky item for today?" He questioned, like a child who couldn't just accept a single answer, his eyes blinking innocently.

He waited but Midorima seemed to refuse to tell him, distracting himself with eating his food. Takao decided to find out for himself, as he reached across the table and grabbed the device in which his lover used to listen to his horoscopes on, unplugging the earphones; he pressed play so that today's reading would play out loud.

_'Good morning! Today's a great day for all Cancer's out there! Why not take a day off and spend some time relaxing whilst you can? Today is most perfect for that, as the lucky item for you Cancer's today is the person that you love the most! So take this opportunity to spend some time together and share some wonderful experiences tha-'_

The dark haired teen blushed faintly when he realized that his lover was intending on spending the day alone with him at home. Grinning happily to himself, he left his place at the table and walked around to where Midorima was sitting, kissing him on the cheek sweetly, "Thank you, Shin-chan. I'm really happy."

"We've spent the day like this before, so I don't know why you're acting so happy about it." Midorima replied, turning his face away to hide his slight blush. It was true, they had once spent the day alone at home together, the evening ending up with the two of them in bed together, laying on top of scattered rose petals and Takao's head working wonders in between the other male's thighs.

"That was on Valentine's day though, so that was planned." Takao stated, "I really am happy about today Shin-chan, I'll be in the bedroom if you want me." His words held a double meaning, a clear invitation to join him in bed, is what was really meant by it.

The darker haired male wasn't lying on his stomach on the bed for long, before he felt a weight hovering over him, pressing down against his body gently. He turned his head to strike up some small talk between the pair in order to relax the mood some, but whatever words that were about to leave his mouth were silenced by the other's lips pressing against his softly.

Both the boy's cheeks stained pink as the kiss grew a little deeper; the green haired teen's blush darker than his partners, for it wasn't in his character to be the one to initiate actions in bed, though today he had something different planned. Midorima lightly ran his tongue along the dark haired male's lower lip, asking for entrance that was almost instantly granted. Tongues battled for dominance for a while before Takao submitted himself to his lover, giving a faint moan into the kiss as he felt himself grow hard fairly quickly at his partner's sudden display of dominance.

Their kiss broke as they both needed desperately to come up for air, both boys were breathing a little heavy and they're eyes darkened with lust, "Stay right there." Midorima muttered, climbing off of the bed and rummaging around the room for the things he was looking for, before returning fairly quickly and retaking his place on the bed with his legs straddling his lover's as the dark haired boy was still lying on his stomach.

"Shin-chan, what-" Takao began to ask, before being cut off in surprise as he lost his sight, a dark piece of cloth blindfolding him and shutting out all light – leaving him vulnerable. He then felt his hips being raised for him, his lower body being pulled to his knees as his chest and head remained laying on the bed. He made a small noise of embarrassment, he had slept naked the night before and left the bedroom this morning without putting on any underwear – leaving him naked apart from the creased white school shirt he wore. His blush deepened heavily as he realized Midorima had a full on view of his back end and he had nothing to cover himself with.

"Ngh-!" He moaned softly, the sudden feel of rough taped fingers stroking against his hard length caught him a little off guard. He gently nudged his hips forward a little, as if to attempt to coax that hand to touch him more, to pump his member at a less painfully slow pace. The hand with taped fingers gripped the length a little tighter; increasing the friction as it began to pump a little faster, earning a small satisfied sound from the blindfolded male.

Suddenly, Takao felt something cold and wet poking at his entrance, "Ah, Shin-chan, what are you doing?" He whimpered softly, the feeling sending a shiver up his spine. He felt the slick object enter him and he gave a small yelp, it was the first time he had ever been touched this way and the shock of it happening mixed with the tiny sting of sharp pain that accompanied the intrusion.

"Relax Takao, this is only my finger. I need to prepare you, so please just bear with it for a while."

"Prepare me? Ngh!" He met out a sharp gasp as another sting of pain shot up his spine, the green haired male behind him had entered a second finger so soon, beginning to gently scissor them to stretch out the muscles. Takao tried to concentrate on the hand that was pumping his slowly leaking member, paying attention to those taped fingers that teased his slit every few strokes, the pace occasionally changing from faster to slower, before settling at a bearable rhythm.

Midorima blushed deeply, feeling his body react more than he expected it to when hearing his lovers soft moans and cries, he felt heat rush south bound, hardening his member so much that it was uncomfortably straining against his underwear. He removed his fingers from inside of the dark haired male and also stopped his stroking of the teen's member, resulting in whimpers of disapproval at the sudden loss of pleasure. Takao swayed his hips a little, "Please don't stop Shin-chan, it felt amazing.." He pouted, his legs shaking a little as a result of the pleasure he had been receiving that he was not yet used to.

Fumbling around with the zipper on his pants, Midorima eventually was able to slide them down, along with his restraining underwear, letting his member spring out into the open. He poked the tip against the dark haired male's entrance, pushing forward slowly as he entered, earning a sharp gasp from Takao, "S-Shin-chan...Is that your-AH!"

Midorima let out a soft groan at the hot tightness that surrounded his length; he stopped all movements when he was fully buried inside the other, allowing his lover some time to adjust. Once Takao seemed to relax enough, the taller male began to thrust slowly, holding onto the shorter teen's slim hips as he did so. He began to pick up the pace of his thrusting a little, he wasn't expecting it to feel so good and he was having a tough time controlling himself and not pounding into Takao with reckless abandon.

Hearing the moans and mewls that his lover gave in response to his change of pace, Midorima gripped onto the dark haired teen's hips a little harder as his thrusting quickened a little more, his angle changing slightly in order to be able to drive a little deeper into his lover's body. Takao whimpered a little, feeling such a sudden intense pleasure that he wasn't sure he would be able to last for much longer. He wrapped one of his own hands around his member tightly, trying to time his strokes with the thrusting that he was receiving from his green haired partner.

Midorima groaned deeply from the back of his throat and threw his head back. He could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, and not wanting to release inside of the other male, he quickly pulled out before finally releasing – the hot liquid spurting out across his lover's back and staining the white school shirt he wore. Takao gave a small yelp, the feeling of being suddenly empty shocking him a little and the heat of the green haired male's release soaking through his shirt warmed his skin some.

Takao arched his back a little, "Shin-chaaaan!" He cried out softly, releasing his load into his own hand, some of the sticky liquid dripping out onto the bed sheets beneath him. He allowed his body to fall onto the bed with a soft thud, panting softly he tugged the piece of cloth from over his eyes so that he were able to see once again, "Hey, why did I have to wear this thing?" He asked, a little breathless.

Midorima swung his legs off the side of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees as he tried to catch his breath some, "Having your eyes staring at me would have been annoying, so I covered them." He answered, pushing his glasses up his nose a little and brushing sweat soaked hair out of his face.

"Thanks for having sex with me Shin-chan, I love you." Takao smiled to himself and closed his eyes in content.

Sighing in reply, the taller teen's darkened a little, "You don't need to thank me, I didn't do it just for you." He muttered, not replying directly to his partner's admission of his love, but instead reaching out onto the bed to lace his fingers through Takao's as a sign that the love was returned.

**A/N: I am so sorry guys, this one took forever and in my opinion, it kinda sucks. I ship MidoxTakao so hard but when it came to writing this fic, I really wasn't feeling it so much D: This was meant to be completed so much sooner but I had such bad writers block and it was extremely frustrating! But it's done now & I hope some of you do enjoy it c: I did try to make sure that both Mido and Takao stayed IC as much as possible, but I'm not sure if I did? Reviews are very much welcomed! Next one up will be the KurokoxKise Halloween Special chapter! & as a sneak peak, I'll let you guys know that I've decided to make Kuroko dress up as a vampire and Kise as a wolf! (Neko style; with just the ears and a clip on tail). I hope you guys are looking forward to it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairing – Akashi x Aomine**

It was quite late on a Friday afternoon, school was over for the week and as usual, basketball practice was underway in the school gym. All members of the team were there – apart from a certain bluenette who had once again decided that he was far too good to bother showing up.

Aomine lounged atop the roof of the school building, laying on his back with an arm resting under his head as he took his time relaxing whilst his team mates were busy training for the next tournament they would most likely win. About an hour after he knew the practice session had started, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, and sighing heavily, he decided that he may as well pick up.

"What?" He mumbled, not bothering to ask who was calling as he was sure it would be someone from the team harassing him about not showing up to practice again – for about the third week now, he assumed. He had thought that it may have been someone like either Kise or Kuroko calling him, as they were the usual suspects when it came to annoying him with these pointless phone calls, and so he was a little shocked when he heard a different voice respond to his rude greeting, a voice that he knew all too well not to take too lightly.

"Hello Daiki." The caller greeted, a smooth and friendly tone to his voice, though that same voice also held a heavy note of authority, "Skipping practice again, it seems. Could you tell me where you are right now?" Akashi asked politely, though he was fairly sure that the taller tanned boy had not wandered too far away from the gym.

Aomine took his time with replying, he wasn't sure whether to lie or to just give in and tell the truth, knowing that there was a possibility of him getting punished in some way – most likely extra supervised practice sessions with younger players that were hoping to join the team the following year. Grumbling something under his breath, he decided he may as well tell the truth in order to avoid a longer conversation with his team captain, "I'm on the roof. Why?" He wasn't too keen on hearing the answer, though the sooner it was over, the better.

On the other end of the line, a small smirk graced the redhead's lips as his new plan was coming together quite well so far, "I want you to come and meet me..." Akashi quickly listed down the room number of where he wished to meet with the bluenette, though said bluenette didn't quite understand why his captain wanted to speak to him in an empty school classroom.

Aomine wandered the empty halls of the school for a while as he made his way to the meeting point, his hands casually shoved into the pockets of his school uniform and his feet dragging a little as he walked. He was in no rush to get there, though he knew that taking too long to arrive would have been a bad idea.

Finally arriving at the classroom he was be summoned to, he pushed the door open only to stand in the doorway, blinking at a little in mute shock at what he saw there. It was most definitely his captain standing at the other end of the room beside the window, there was no mistaking that shock of red hair and those two different colours eyes, as well as the small height of the boy – but what caught Aomine off guard, was the fact that Akashi was wearing a girl's school uniform, one that seemed a size or two too small for him at that. The black shirt was so short on the boy what it barely concealed the tops of his slim thighs, the white sweater being tightly fitted to every angle of his body and the collar of the blue school shirt, as well as the thin black bow tie around his neck both perfectly in place and fitted nicely. Akashi had every detail of the girl's uniform in place, even including the knee high white socks and black shoes.

Aomine had to try extremely hard to keep from bursting out laughing, the sight was too strange and there was no way he would ever be able to take a conversation seriously with his captain dressed this way – though he had to admit to himself, the uniform suited Akashi pretty well. Said captain took a step away from where he was stood by the window, slowly sauntering further into the center of the room, hips even swaying a little as he did so and a playful smirk spread across his lips.

"Is there a problem Daiki? You seem to be having a little trouble keeping yourself composed. I hope you're not laughing at me. I did go to all of this effort especially for you, you know." He raised an eyebrow over his amber eye, his head tilting a little as he spoke. In turn, Aomine let a grin slide across his face as he lead back against the now closed door, his arms folded across his chest.

"How could I not laugh at you right now, you're dressed as a girl?! And for me, what the hell would you even do that for?" He rolled his eyes at the cross dressing redhead, trying to keep his cool despite the constant thoughts running through his mind on how good his captain looked dressed in such a way. Akashi leaned his hip against one of the student desks, one hand resting against the desk top whilst the other hand rested on his other hip, "I thought me bring dressed like this would be more appealing to you." He replied, only to give a soft chuckle at the now confused look crossing the bluenette's tanned face.

"Appealing to me? Huh, what are you talking about?" Aomine was thoroughly confused, he knew that Akashi wanted to talk about his constant absence from practice, but he didn't see what that had to do with him dressing as a female student to 'appeal' to him in any way – though it was working, he was very much appealed.

He watched as his little redheaded captain hopped up onto the desk he was resting against, sitting on it and facing the bluenette, leaning back a little to that he was resting on one of his elbows whilst he ran his other hand through his thick red hair. Aomine had to admit to himself that by now, he was far more turned on than he ever would have expected himself to be, feeling his growing erection twitching against the material of his boxers and was glad that his school sweater was baggy enough to cover his crotch area, "Are you trying to turn me on?" He asked, if that was what the redhead wanted, it was most certainly working.

Akashi nodded slowly, "Correct. I hope its working." He gave a small pout which made him seem like the innocent school girl type, though his next actions were far from innocent and sent whatever blood that was still avoiding Aomine's erection flooding southbound. Akashi slowly brought his knees upwards so that his legs were bent enough so that he could rest the heel of his feet on the edge of the desk, and he then began to painfully slowly spread his legs open wide. His skirt slipped upwards so that it revealed the smaller boy's underwear, girl's underwear – a skimpy pair of light pink panties that even had white frills around the elastic; said panties doing little to contain Akashi's own fully grown erection as the tip of it poked out of the frilled waistband.

Aomine's eyes widened in shock, his mouth hanging open as he took in the view the redhead was giving him, "Akashi...YOU...Y-ou PERVERT!" He stuttered, raising his voice a little and balling his hands into fists as his arms dropped down to rest by his sides. Akashi gave little reaction other than to grin devilishly and give the slightly flustered bluenette a wink. Growling softly, the taller of the two teens stepped forward before fully making his way to where the other as positioned, easily coming to rest with his hips in between Akashi's spread legs and gently pressing his own hidden arousal against the very much revealed one of his captain, "You could say it worked." He smirked, leaning forward slightly to push the redhead down onto his back so that Akashi's rear end was now pressed against Aomine's crotch.

Akashi's chest rose and fell at a slightly unsteady pace, feeling the adrenaline kick in and the excitement build in his stomach; his face flushing almost to the same shade of red as his hair. He let out a small whimper as he felt the bluenette grind against him in a painfully slow manor, almost as if to tease him into acting more like a bitch in heat than he already was doing, "D-daiki, stop teasing me and do it already." He commanded, trying his best to hold the authoritative tone of voice, though it did slip a little with the little wanton whimpers he was also making.

Aomine's grin grew a little, his grinding coming to a complete stop as he leaned down so that his body was hovering over the redhead's, "Hey, Akashi – what's the occasion anyway?" He asked, curious as to why his captain had gone to so much trouble when he could have simply threatened him into attending practice as he usually did. Akashi gave a slight frown, his throbbing length feeling painfully ignored and he was a little annoyed as he didn't consider this to be a time for idle chit-chat.

"Consider it an incentive." He replied, watching as the curiosity grew on the taller bluenette's face, "If you attend practice regularly, then we will meet here afterwards and you can take me as you please. If you chose to refuse my offer, then I guess I will have to find another ace for our team." He lightly threatened, seeing a brief flash of anger in Aomine's eyes.

Said bluenette made a small 'Tsk!' and shook his head a little, as if to disregard his captain's latter statement, "No need to off me just yet, I didn't say I was going to refuse you." He slipped a hand between both of their bodies, tugging down the pink panties that Akashi wore just enough for him to reach down far enough to tease the smaller boy's entrance with his finger, smirking at the shiver the redhead made in response before pushing said finger into the other's entrance, causing Akashi to arch his back from the desk and give a small yelp.

Akashi panted softly, the pain dulling a little and the overall sensation feeling extremely foreign to his body, though he couldn't help but enjoy it just a little bit. Feeling a second finger enter him caused him to cry out softly, and so he quickly stuffed the sleeve of his sweater into his mouth in order to muffle any further noises he made. How horrid it would be if someone would to walk in on them right now, the both of them would be forced to leave both the school and the basketball team. Aomine wriggled the two fingers around that he held inside of the smaller boy, curling and uncurling them every so often before he began to scissor them slowly, stretching the muscles of the redhead's entrance so that they would be relaxed enough to open up to something far bigger.

Glancing down at the smaller boy's flushed cheeks and clouded eyes; he figured that Akashi would by now be ready for the main event. He slipped his fingers out from the readily worked entrance and wasted no time in unzipping his pants and pulling his leaking member out from within his boxers, before pressing the tip against the previously abused hole, "This will hurt a lot without any lube..." He muttered, his captain whimpering in impatience below him. Slowly, he pushed his length into the smaller boy; Akashi's back arching high off of the desk top and tears welling in the corner of his two different coloured eyes, "Daiki!" He cried softly, the single word being somewhat muffled by the sweater sleeve that he still had pressed against his lips in an effort to keep from screaming.

Once Aomine was fully inserted inside of the other, he began to fairly gently rock his hips, not wanting to cause too much pain to his whimpering captain – no one would like to play a game of basketball with a huge amount of pain in their lower half. After a short while of those gentle thrusts, Akashi's whimpers began to turn into soft moans of pleasure, in turn giving Aomine the all clear to pick up the pace a little. Cupping his hands around the redhead's slim thighs for a better grip, he held the smaller boy's legs apart as he began to thrust into him a little quicker and with more force than his previous efforts.

Akashi gave a small wanton moan and whimper with every movement, rocking his own hips a little in order to meet the taller bluenette with each thrust he gave, "More Daiki..Harder!" He moaned, the stronger of the two teens complying by switching their positions a little so that one of Akashi's legs ended up wrapped around his waist, and the other hooked over his shoulder, enabling him to drive himself deeper into the redhead's heat. Giving a slight cry, Akashi's eyes widened a little and he clutched desperately to the edge of the table, feeling each thrust the bluenette gave hit him directly on his prostate, the sensation enough to bring him closer to the edge by the minute. Above him, Aomine was panting softly as the speed of his thrusts picked up some, the tanned male feeling himself heating up fairly quickly and a fairly familiar sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Akashi was the first to break, calling out his partner's name in a strangled cry as his release spilled out from him, the thick liquid staining the skirt he was wearing as well as slowly dripping onto the clear space on the desk beside him. Feeling the sensation of the redhead's muscles tightening around his length, Aomine grit his teeth and gave a small grunt as he released into the tight heat surrounding him, the warm sticky fluid filling up Akashi's insides as Aomine's thrusting began to slow down before coming to a stand-still. Both teens panted softly as they came down from their high, Aomine slipping out from his previous location and slipping his member back into the confines of his boxers and zipping up his pants, "Same place next time?" He asked casually.

The small redhead nodded, gingerly sitting up and sliding from the top of the desk before slowly walking toward the area of the room where he had placed his bag containing his usual male clothing that he needed to change into, "As long as you show up to practice from now on, this will be our meeting place." He replied, waiting until he had heard the door close after the bluenette left before finally getting dressed properly to leave for the day.

**A/N: I am so sorry that I have not updated this in forever! What with college and all, my motivation and everything has slipped completely! This is the chapter for the Akashi x Aomine request I received, I hope its IC enough and to your liking! I wasn't too sure on the pairing at first but then I came up with this little number and got right to it. I know I promised you all a Kuroko x Kise Halloween special and it never happened, I am so sorry! I will still be doing one for that pairing so do not worry, it will probably turn out to be a more Christmas-y themed one instead though, as the time for Halloween has now long passed and 'tis the season to be jolly instead~ As usual, feel free to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Pairing – Kuroko x Kise**

_'Dear Santa,_

_This year, I think I've been a really good boy and deserve the presents I ask for. I've tried really hard with basketball and I've made good friend with the people on my new team._

_So for this year, the main thing I would like from you is my friend Kurokocchi. I want him to be nice to me and spend time with me and accept my feelings for him too maybe._

_I hope you can get me what I want! If you have to, just kidnap him on your way to my house and leave him in my living room or something!_

_From Kise Ryouta.'_

Such a letter had been written and delivered by none other than the blond model and basketball player, Kise, who right at this moment was climbing into bed on December 24th, ready to receive his Christmas gifts the next morning.

Waking the moment his alarm buzzed at 8am on Christmas morning, Kise left his bedroom wearing nothing other than his boxer shorts – too much in a hurry to see what had been left for him under the tree to care about putting on any clothes just yet. Rounding the corner into the hallway after racing down the stair case taking two steps at a time, the blond burst into the living room hoping to see his smaller blue haired friend sitting waiting for him – and Kuroko he did find, though not in any way that he had previously expected.

He froze in his place where he was standing just inside of the living room door, his mouth popping open in complete shock and the colour of his cheeks brightening as heat began to rush to redden them, "Kurokocchi!?" Kise exclaimed, his eyes widening as they took in the small scene in front of him.

Sitting across the other side of the room, a little beneath the tree, was Kuroko. Though he wasn't the way in which Kise expected to find him, instead the small bluenette teen was completely naked from head to toe, wearing nothing other than a red ribbon tied around his torso with the bow of the ribbon tied right around the base of his rather obvious throbbing erection.

Kuroko didn't seem to be fazed by the situation in the slightest, instead opening his mouth to give the other a small greeting, "Merry Christmas, Kise-kun." He said, before shifting himself onto all fours and very slowly slinking his way across the room – his wide blue eyes locked with Kise's shocked amber ones without wavering the entire time he made his approach.

Kise backed away a step with each moment the bluenette moved closer – that was until he ran out of room to escape; his back hitting the wall behind him before he even realized it. He was still in complete shock at what was going on, also extremely confused because this was something completely different from what he had asked for; but also, a part of him didn't want the smaller teen to come any closer simply because he didn't want it to come to the other's attention that his body had reacted in a more positive way to the sight of his little blue haired friend than his mind did.

Kuroko finally reached his desired destination, on his knees in front of the blond with his head at the other's crotch height and his eyes focused on the twitching bulge that was tenting Kise's boxer shorts. Said blond teen bit down on his lower lip as he glanced down, watching the scene unfolding below him and he couldn't help but be a little curios as to just how far the other would take this, "Kurokocchi, w-what are you doing?!" He asked, as the bluenette dipped his hand into the blond's underwear and pulled out the hardened length that was hidden within – earning a small gasp from Kise as he did so.

"Wow, Kise-kun.. You've gotten so big for me." Kuroko commented, before trailing the point of his tongue over the slit of the other's erection and then taking the head into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive area gently as his eyes glanced up to meet the blond's.

Kise let out a sharp and wanton moan, snapping his eyes shut to avoid the stare of the smaller boy and pressing his hands back against the wall behind him, "Nrg!.. A-Ah!"

Kuroko shut his own eyes as he began to concentrate on not gagging as he took more of the other's member into his small mouth – stopping when he felt the tip of the blond's erection hit the back of his throat. He dragged his lips slowly from the base back up to the tip and then back down again, repeating the action slowly multiple times before he started to speed up his actions a little, the sounds that Kise was making above him were like music to his ears and only worked to turn him on further.

Kise felt his legs becoming weaker as he began to lose his balance in the amount of pleasure he was receiving, eventually slipping down the wall so that he was now on his knees – the bluenette not releasing his member even once but only shifting his position a little so that he was leaning down to continue is actions.

"I.. I'm going to cum soon.." Kise muttered, the colour on his cheeks darkening with the embarrassment of having to say this out loud as he didn't want to accidentally release into the bluenette's mouth. Kuroko glanced up at his former team mate before giving one last suck and then releasing the other's member – letting the organ fall from his mouth with a wet popping sound.

Kise let his head fall back against the wall as he tried to catch his breath, shifting to sit in a more comfortable position as he closed his eyes and took a short break from all that had just happened. But his small break was short lived as he quickly felt a weight on top of him, and opening his eyes to find out what it was – he quickly found that his little blue haired ex-team mate was straddling his lap, reaching a hand around behind him to guide the blond's member into position.

Eyes widening, Kise tried to form words but couldn't seem to find his tongue, instead just staring with his mouth once again hanging open in shock – and so Kuroko answered his unspoken question for him, already guessing what it was going to be because sometimes the blond was just that predictable, "Just relax Kise-kun, I'm going to have sex with you, so enjoy this okay?"

Before the blond even had a chance to give a proper reaction, the only sound that slipped out of his mouth was a husky groan at the tight pleasure that he was now buried in as the bluenette teen seated himself atop the other's erection. The tightness was enough to almost cause Kise to reach his limit right at that moment, though he bit down into his lower lip as he focused on holding out a little longer.

"Kurokocchi.. So.. Tight!" He muttered before another groan left his lips, this time the sound was mixed with the soft and sweet moans of the smaller teen as Kuroko began to bounce himself. The moments passed and the two of them continued as they were for a short while, Kise putting in very little effort of his own as he was much more fixated on the bluenette pleasuring himself on top of his throbbing length.

Soon though, Kise began to feel a pooling heart tighten in the pit of his stomach and he knew that he was on the very edge of all the he could take, "Ah! K-Kurokocchi.. I'm cumming!" He cried softly, his eyes squeezed shut as he released inside of his old team made, his body shaking a little with the force of his orgasm.

"I'm not finished yet Kise-kun.." The smaller bluenette breathed out around his pleasured noises, tearing away at the ribbon that was tied around his own member – he took a hold of it tightly in his hand and began to drag his hand up and down his length without wasting any time in picking up a fairly fast pace.

Feeling the blond begin to soften a little inside of him, he stopped his bouncing actions and instead chose to rock his hips gently as he remained seated on the other's member, focusing solely on the actions his hand was now making as he worked to bring himself to reach his limit too. Feeling a little useless as he sat there and watched the blunette pleasure himself, Kise reached out a hand and wrapped it around the hand that Kuroko was using to masturbate with – the two of them now working together to being the smaller teen to his orgasm.

With a soft cry, Kuroko arched his back and stopped the movement of both of their hands as warm white liquid spurted out from the tip of his member, the sticky substance making quite the mess of both teen's stomachs. Taking a moment to catch his breath, the bluenette leaned forward and rested his head against the blond's chest, "Merry Christmas, Kise kun." He repeated his words from earlier; though this time he heard a response from Kise.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, Kurokocchi~"

**A/N: AS PROMISED, A LITTLE CHRISTMAS KISE x KUROKO! I hope you like it guys! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU LOVELY READERS! Also, a little note about these one shots – I have an entire folder filled with pairings that I'm going to write about, almost 10 of them so far so I do have plans to write more for you all, it's just that I have a lot of work to do and so therefore I get extremely tired and can't bring myself to write very often. I do hope you all stick around for more though because I'm not going to stop with these one shots any time soon!**


End file.
